A Simple Misunderstanding
by sparrowsac
Summary: Percy has a new sister, Leah. She grows to be bestfriends with his girlfriend, Annabeth. Then one day, Annabeth has to leave Percy for some reason she won't tell either of them. Percy is hurt a lot, and Leah tries to help them both. Rated T to be safe.
1. Meet Leah, Percy's halfsister

**A Simple Misunderstanding**

**Chapter 1  
**

**Leah's POV**

"Oh c'mon, Leah! You gotta fight harder to beat me!" Percy, may half-brother, encouraged. Ugh. It was so insulting.

Yes, I'm Percy Jackson's half-sister. My dad claimed me a few days ago. And right now, I'm having sword practice with him.

"Do you seriously expect me to beat you, Perce? You're almost completely INVINCIBLE and you're the best swordfighter since Luke!" Oops. Wasn't supposed to say that name.

"Well ye- What did you say, Leah? Did you say '_Luke_'?" Percy asked, his voice getting louder at every word.

"Sorry, brother. I forgot."

He sighed. "It's okay." He let Riptide shrink back to a pen. "C'mon, it's getting late. Dinnertime's approaching."

I followed him to the pavilion, ate dinner, and went back to our cabin.

"Just work more on the attack, sis. You're pretty good with the defense, already. Tomorrow after sword practice, I'll help you with your water powers." He said, before lying down on his bed to sleep.

"Okay, Percy. Good night."

"Good night."


	2. I'm Sorry

**Chapter 2**

**Percy's POV**

Wow, my sister's learning fast. She's getting better and better with the water powers, and she's really working on the attacks. Right now, it's free time at camp. Leah's over at the creek practicing how to make a whirlpool. Annabeth told me to meet her by the beach. She sounded pretty serious, like there was something important she needed to tell me but was hesitant at the same time. Since there was nothing else to do, I walked over to the beach. Sure enough, there was my Wise Girl, staring out at the waves. I sat down on the place beside her, and put my arm around her.

"Seaweed Brain?"

"Yeah, Wise Girl?"

"I-I need t-to tell you something." She stuttered, which was unusual.

**Annabeth's POV**

Wow, this is harder than I thought. I'm stuttering more than I should. *Sigh*

_Flashback_

_"Annabeth, dear, you must leave him." _

_"But why, Mom? Why should I?"_

_"Because. . . .He is much trouble for you. You will never be able to fulfill your dreams if you continue this relationship with him."_

_I sobbed. "B-but. . ." __  
_

_End of Flashback_

I blinked back the stupid tears and pulled my nerves together.

"Seaweed Brain, I think we need to take a break."

He pulled his arm back. "What?"

"I said, we need to take a break from this." My voice was cracking with every word.

"But. . .why? Why, Annabeth?" I could tell he was trying hard to hold the tears back.

"Because. . .I would never be able to fulfill my dream if you're in the way. A relationship would hold me back. I'm sorry, Percy, but I have to do this." And then I stood up, and went to my cabin, sobbing.

I lay on my bed, thinking how he would move on from this. He'd never accept me again after what I did. I started bawling. Malcolm heard me and tried to comfort me, but I told him to leave me alone.

**Percy's POV**

_"We need to take a break."_ Her words kept replaying in my head, and each time it did, it stung worse than before.

Did I do something wrong? Did I say anything insulting to her?

Questions popped up in my head. It didn't stop until someone laid a hand on my shoulder. I almost jumped, maybe it was her, saying she was wrong or something. But when I looked up, I saw her half-brother instead, Malcolm. "Malcolm."

"Percy. May I?" He asked, referring to the spot beside me. I nodded.

He sat down. "You know, she didn't do that just for herself. She was actually _forced_ to do it."

I looked at him, confused and kinda angry at the same time. "Oh really? Then who's behind it?"

"Maybe her mom." Someone said, and both of us looked back and saw Leah. I motioned for her to sit down on my other side.

"Wait, so Athena's behind this?"

"Hey, don't accuse anyone of anything yet. Who knows, it might be your dad." Malcolm said defensively.

I laughed briefly. "Poseidon? No way. He already approved of us, why break it apart?" I asked, countering his question.

"Well. . .I don't know. We aren't sure about the person, or god, behind this yet. We should do some detective work, now shall we?" Malcolm replied.

"Sure, where do we start?" Leah asked.

"Actually, the question is: With WHOM do we start investigating?" Malcolm said, grinning.

"Aphrodite. Who else?" I said.


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE MUST READ!

Hey guys!

Thanks for all those reviewers and those people who liked the story. Sorry if I'm not updating a lot, I'm really busy with school, and I get writer's block a lot. I'm also juggling this romance story with another story about friendship, so it might take a while. By the way, the story is sorta based on real life, because this happened to one of my friends.

I'm really sorry guys for the late updates, I get writer's block a lot. But if you read my other story and give reviews, this story could get 3 new chapters in a week. Anyway that's all. Just wanted to say sorry and advertise my story (hehe).

Thanks!


	4. Author's Note 2

Hey guys!

Thanks for all those reviewers and those people who liked the story (again). Sorry, but I need to discontinue the story. It's just, I'm not all that experienced with writing stories like that, and I'm more focused on writing my other story. Sorry guys.


End file.
